


Forget Me Not

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love at the end of the world, Nerdy girl captures Merle's heart, Nice Merle Dixon, Protective Merle Dixon, Romance, Survival, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is sick and tired of the group at the quarry and takes off to let off some steam when he finds that his brother is once again defending them. Merle meets someone in the woods, and his plans are changed when he finds that his talents and skills are needed in a matter of life or death...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Dolores
Comments: 55
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a new chapter every few days when I have time:)  
> Back to homeschooling and a little busier than usual.  
> Hope you enjoy this one:)  
> Teagan xoxo

> **Chapter 1**
> 
> * * *

“Merle, for fuck sakes! What did you say to Andrea?”

“Nothing that didn't need saying,” Merle huffed and continued to skin his kill without a care in the world.

The sun was high in the sky, everyone was thirsty and irritated and Merle was in no mood to be harassed about a simple joke. Late afternoon brought with it no relief from stubborn heat and Merle refused to get sucked into more group drama. Women in the old world were well within their rights to get prissy about some off-color humor but now they were all living off their wits and always inches from death. How anyone could get ruffled over mere words anymore was beyond him.

The world had gone bad slowly and by the time they realized they had to leave their homes, it was too late to properly organize a plan. For months, the government kept the full extent of the virus hidden from them. They hid the sick and dying until they couldn't manage to keep suspicious eyes away and then the sick, dying, and dead hit the open streets and all a person could do was run. Now they were just a random bunch of survivors gathered outside the city limits of Atlanta scraping the bare necessities together one day at a time.

“She said you told her to go get fucked!” Daryl shot back.

“Sure, but I also volunteered to do it for her so I ain't all bad, am I?” he cackled.

Merle was done. For three long weeks he had tried to be as friendly as he could be with the group they joined up with but he couldn't stomach it anymore. They were a bunch of soft, weak-minded, pampered babies. Not one of them had a kind word for him, even after he'd kept their stomachs full for days on end. A little gratitude wouldn't kill them, would it? It was all eye-rolling when he voiced an opinion or tried to have a laugh. It was fine for Merle and his brother Daryl to spend all damn day in the heat hunting and then butchering for this group, but God forbid either of them have a thing to say, especially Merle. Daryl couldn't seem to see it, and that angered Merle most of all.

“You can't keep acting like this if we're gonna stay here, Merle!”

“Who the hell said I ever wanted to? In fact, I've been telling you since we met this pack of idiots that I don't wanna stay! I only gave it a shot for you, but I'm no ass kisser, Daryl.”

“Just tell her you're sorry. Please?”

“Fuck no. She was givin' me her usual attitude like I'm something she stepped in and I told her to fuck herself. That's more than fair.”

“Why are you doing this to me, Merle?”

“What?”

“Pushing me away! It's like we can't even connect anymore.”

“You been watching Oprah? What kind of sissy shit is this? I ain't never connected with a man and I don't plan to.”

“Jesus Christ, Merle! I just mean that you don't talk to me. I never know what the hell to expect with you anymore!”

“Expect me to be one of the last real men left on this Goddamn planet. I ain't turning soft for these people or anyone, not even you, Daryl. I spent my whole damn childhood under someone else's thumb and then more of the same shit in the army. Nobody tells me what to say or do anymore. Nobody!”

“So you're just gonna get us thrown out?”

“We're better on our own, Daryl. You know that.”

“I'm not leaving, Merle...I can't do that.”

“Cause of that pretty little widow? You gonna pick a woman over you're own brother?”

“It's you making me choose! Why the fuck can't you just say sorry?”

Merle stalked up to his younger brother and looked him straight in the eye. He could still make him jump a little when he was angry, that was never going to change.

“Cause I ain't sorry. I'm gonna die a free man, Daryl. If you wanna do the same then come with me, or die right here and now as their mental slave.”

/

Merle couldn't believe that Daryl had stayed. As he made his way out into the woods, farther and farther from the camp at the quarry, he momentarily felt his heart sink.

“Fuck him,” he growled and just kept on walking.

Maybe he'd go back in a day or two like he would after a big fight in the old days, maybe this time he'd just keep on walking. The trail he was cutting through the trees was leading to water, he noted fresh deer scat on the trampled down grass, a tiny tuft of light brown fur caught on a sharp branch, and then multiple deer tracks on some soft mud, all the signs were there. A doe and a couple of fawns heading for a drink on a hot afternoon. Merle's pack on his back was heavy, with everything he needed in the world, all of his basic survival gear, and a flask of whiskey.

He hated to think such a thing, but he felt free without Daryl. The feeling wouldn't last, and he knew that he would want to return to him soon, but he needed time to stop being angry. Daryl was one of them in so many ways now, a softer person. It felt like Daryl had forgotten what suffering was and was now treating the world like a fairytale where they could hold hands and sing Kumbaya with these new people. That could never happen, these people would only ever see garbage when they looked at a Dixon man.

/

The water Merle was expecting appeared before him and he bowed down to wash his face only to look up and note a doe before him.

“I'd take you down, but I don't even know where I'm headed. Lucky day for you.”

Merle's 9mm handgun was tucked safely in his pack and if he could avoid using it, he would. Bullets were not easy to come by and would only get more scarce. He could still hunt with a spear like a caveman so he would never starve.

The doe was frozen on the spot, her two fawns similarly petrified, and then like a thunderclap they were gone. Merle loved the woods, there was nothing phony, nobody judging, just living things living and dying things dying. He felt he belonged there, where life made sense.

Reality set in as he stared down into the pool of water that he was alone in the world again. Merle hadn't seen his own face in ages and didn't recognize the man looking up at him, this man was thinner, older-looking, and worn out. He frowned at himself and wondered if there was anywhere to hang his hat for the night. He needed to think and make some decisions about what he wanted next. The world couldn't be just struggling and fighting and bullshit, there had to be more, and if there wasn't, maybe he had run out of reasons to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

** [(3) Matthew Sweet - We're The Same - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhFFf2hxk6k) **

_**This song is very good, Matthew Sweet has been on my #1 playlist since high school.** _

> ** Chapter 2 **

* * *

Merle trudged along, still fuming about Daryl's choice to stay with the group when he noticed a hint of red in the distance. It was probably a shed, but a shed would do in a pinch. As he got closer to the dwelling, he realized it was a cabin, perhaps one of the smallest he'd seen. He crept closer, unsure if anyone was inside or not, and as he came within earshot of the window, he heard a voice singing softly; a female voice.

**_I don't have to speak, and you know what I'm thinking._ **   
**_You don't need to hear what I say._ **   
**_I have to ask, 'cause you'll guess what I'm seeking._ **   
**_You don't need to hide what you know._ **

She sounded young and if he just walked in, she might shoot him dead where he stood and he wouldn't blame her. Most people carried guns now if they were still kicking so he paused to plan out how to make contact and also listen to her sing a little more. Merle hadn't heard a song in ages and he found himself resting his forehead against the cabin door, paused in the moment. It was a sweet song, and her voice was a little weak-sounding...he felt sure that he could feel something just from listening to it.

_**Baby, we're the same, when we fail in each other's eyes.** _   
_**Baby, we're the same, so you should not be surprised when I swear to you** _   
_**I never told you what to do,** _   
_**Maybe it's me, maybe it's you.** _

Merle slid down the side of the tiny cabin quietly, took a long sip from his flask, and closed his eyes to enjoy it. It was only then that he realized how much he missed music.

_**I don't have to act so you'll know what I'm feeling** _   
_**You don't need to see to believe** _   
  
_**Baby, we're the same, when we shine in each others' skies** _   
_**Baby, we're the same, so you should not be surprised when I swear to you** _   
_**I never told you what to do** _   
_**Sometimes it's me, Sometimes it's you** _

Merle wanted somewhere to rest and he had dried meat and berries to offer her in exchange for a floor to call a bed, but he needed to make his presence known first. He knocked softly and the singing stopped. He heard shuffling inside the cabin and then slow, cautious footsteps approaching the door.

“You alone, honey?” he said in his most friendly voice. “I ain't here to hurt ya none. Just lookin' to make a trade...I have some food. I just need somewhere to sleep for a night.”

When the door opened, he was confronted by a woman who clearly wasn't well. Before him stood a young woman who was very much in need of food and something snapped inside him. She had long brown hair and green eyes that appeared to be a little sunken in her skull. She looked up at him in desperation, probably just hoping he wouldn't hurt her, and for the first time since childhood, he felt a little like crying. For longer than he could remember, he hadn't given a lick about anyone but Daryl, but in a single glance, he felt compelled to help this girl.

“Jesus Christ...look at you!” he gasped.

“Is it that bad?” she asked.

She was maybe a hundred pounds and she had no muscle tone to speak of. She could stand to put on at least a good 15 pounds by his estimation.

“Come sit, girl.”

He led her to the couch on the main level next to a fireplace and looked at her as if to ask how she was still kicking. Merle handed her a canteen of water and ordered her to drink. The young woman did as expected and gulped the water thoughtlessly and he had to caution her not to rush it.

“You'll just throw it up if you have too much. I got more, don't rush. Here.”

Merle handed her some dried deer meat and started to make a plan for what she'd need to get better. He was an excellent hunter and he knew that within a few weeks he could have her on her feet again. He didn't owe her or anyone else a damn thing but he needed to do this and didn't bother to question why. What else did he have to do? There were some Maiden berries wrapped in a clean cloth at the bottom of his pack, so he placed them in her palm and told her to eat them all.”

“What are these?” she asked.

“Maiden berries, just eat, this ain't no time for a foraging lesson. Eat.”

He touched her shoulder then and she felt so boney that it gave him chills.

“How long you been alone?” he asked her.

“Three months...and I'm dying here.”

“Not on my watch, you ain't,” he stated clearly. “Any wood around? You need heat for the nighttime."

“I'm too weak to chop wood anymore,” she said. “There's still an ax out back if nobody took it. There's a well too, but I've been too tired to pull water up for the last day or two.”

Merle handed her more meat, instructed her to eat slowly, and then disappeared out the door for the next ten minutes. The day was coming to an end and soon he was breaking up small sticks and dry grass in the base of the fireplace. In no time, Merle had a roaring fire going and the girl said nothing to him. She was in a pair of jeans that had fit her much better months ago and some kind of comic book t-shirt. The girl smelled like she'd given up cleaning herself a while ago and he knew she'd feel more like living if she was clean again. He'd take her to get washed up at the creek in the morning but first, she needed rest.

“We should sleep now,” he said. “I'll hunt in the morning and you need the rest.”

“There's a bed up in the loft,” she said, offering it to him as if he'd take the only place to sleep.

“You fill your belly with that meat and berries, drink some more water and then go up and rest. I'm gonna get this place in order and turn in on the couch.”

“But-”

“Don't fight me, girl. You ain't in no position to turn away good common sense help. We need to get some fat on your bones. I'm gonna hunt first thing in the morning so I won't be here when you wake up but I'll be back with food. Got it?”

“Why?”

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you helping me?"

She was tearing up and if there's one thing Merle couldn't handle it was a crying woman.

“Cause you need help. None of that cryin' now, honey. Ain't nothin' to cry for.”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Merle Dixon. Who are you?”

“Dolores Simpkins.”

“Well, Dolores. You're in a hell of a state but I'm gonna fix that, OK?”

She let out a soft sigh and looked at him for a long time, long enough to put him on edge and that rarely ever happened.

“I didn't think anyone would come...thank you," she said finally.

"Don't mention it, now off to bed with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a slow burn but it's not too long. I promise.  
> Thanks for reading! xoxo

> **Chapter 3**

* * *

Merle gutted a small mule deer in the bush and slung it over his shoulder to bring back to Dolores the next morning. He'd sat silently up in a tree for two hours with a quickly crafted spear for something to pass and the little deer would be perfect. There was always small game, and when times got cold Merle Dixon was not above eating squirrel or snake. He couldn't wait for Dolores to smell meat cooking over the fire. She was swiftly becoming a pet project for him. Needing to see her look healthy was compelling him onward and he didn't bother questioning it. Looking out for someone else was more fun than being alone anyway. He'd get back to the quarry in a day or two to let Daryl know what he was up to, but Daryl was more than used to him taking off and he wouldn't be too fussed about it.

Merle popped his head inside to ensure she was still alive before he butchered the deer and found her on the couch resting.

“Got one,” he nodded. “Lots of meat tonight. No worries.”

“Thank you!” she smiled. “I feel better already.”

Merle went back outside the tiny cabin to skin and butcher the deer and enjoyed the feeling of being appreciated. The girl looked like she'd won the lottery when he told her about his kill and in her case a good meal was worth much more than all the money in the world now. He reserved some bones to boil so he could make her some broth. A good bone broth would do wonders for her. He had some salt and beef broth cubes in his pack that would make it less bland and he'd have her putting on weight in no time.

/

When the meat was stored away for later on, he gave her more dried meat and berries. He needed her to have a little energy to get to the creek although he was likely going to be piggybacking her there.

“You gotta get washed up,” he said and then he noticed her frowning.

“I guess I do smell pretty bad,” she said.

“It ain't that bad, it's just sweat. Hell, I don't smell like a daisy neither. I was just thinking that you'll feel better when you're fresh. You'll get better faster that way.”

“You're sweet,” she smirked.

“Come on,” he nodded to the door. “I know where there's a creek you can have a little swim.”

“Why aren't you afraid to go out there?” she asked.

“I got a blade and a brain, them things ain't gonna stop me livin' my life.”

She followed him out the door and he could tell that she didn't go out very often. Merle brought along one of his clean t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts that would drown her, but she needed something clean to wear while he washed what few articles of clothing she had.

“Hold onto these clothes and hop on,” he said, crouching down and holding out his arms to catch her by the legs.

“Is it far?”

“Hop on,” he repeated.

“But-”

“No buts, hop on.”

Merle wasn't taking any arguments from a woman who looked as sickly as she did. She was gonna get clean and then she was going to sit on her ass back at the cabin and eat everything he told her to. Finally, she held onto his shoulders and hopped up into his grasp. He barely felt the weight of her and he found that sad. He would easily be able to piggyback her all the way to the creek and back. After about ten minutes, she rested her head on his back and he continued on, keeping his eyes on the trees for anything that might decide to pop out while his arms were full.

When they made it to the creek, he set her down on her feet and told her to wash up while he faced the other way. The sun was warm and not a breath of wind moved the leaves as she gazed around the clearing. Cool clear water where the deer had been drinking moved over rocks beneath the surface and she smiled at him in gratitude. Being appreciated was a change and from what he could sense, she didn't have any negative judgments of him.

“I'll keep an eye out this way, you keep your eye out that way and just holler if you see anything. Got it?”

“OK.”

“Enjoy,” he said and turned his back to her. “Put on the clothes I gave you when you're done. I'll wash what you take off tonight.”

“Thank you,” she said.

He could hear her step into the cool water after a minute and she squealed a little at the temperature.

“That'll wake me up,” she giggled and already she sounded more alive.

“So, tell me something about yourself,” he said.

He may as well know who he was doing all of this for.

“I'm from Atlanta. I left the city with my boyfriend when things went bad but he went out looking for a vehicle a few months ago and didn't make it back.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I'm too scared to fight and I don't know how to hunt...so I just ended up staying. That's how I wound up like this.”

“It ain't nothing we can't fix. You'll be putting on weight in no time.”

She splashed in the water behind him and he heard her sigh to herself, it probably felt like heaven to be clean again.

Merle thought of the group and he didn't miss them, he did miss Daryl though. He felt betrayed by his brother not coming with him, but he still missed him. He couldn't handle the idiots in the group so he planned to watch out for Dolores for a good few weeks but he would definitely return to tell Daryl what was up as soon as possible.

“What about you?” she asked.

“What about me?”

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Ain't too much to tell. I grew up in a small town, I got a younger brother who's a couple miles away at the quarry with a group of people I can't stand. I like my whiskey, I'm a good hunter and survivalist.”

“Aren't you going back to your brother?” she asked.

“Eventually. I need a break from those people.”

“What's wrong with them?”

Merle couldn't think how to put it to her without sounding a little soft. He wasn't being appreciated and the way they judged him was the reason, but it would sound funny out loud.

“They're assholes,” he stated.

“What did you do before this for a living?” she asked.

He could hear her moving her arms back and forth in the water, she was clearly feeling better now so he decided to indulge her in twenty questions for a while. She hadn't spoken to anyone in months and he could understand wanting to yap a little.

“I did odd jobs here and there: fixing cars, cleaning offices, shit like that.”

“I worked at a used record shop. Me and my boyfriend were working on a graphic novel when the world went bad.”

“What's that?”

“Huh?”

“What's a graphic novel?”

“It's like a comic book but longer and more in-depth in terms of plot.”

“Do you draw?” he asked.

“Owen was the artist, I wrote the story.”

“What was it about?”

“It was a dystopian story about a newly-elected leader of the western world who takes over the whole continent using propaganda and media manipulation. He is seeking to return the world to the old ways before the industrial revolution and strip people of their rights in the process. The story revolves around this main character who's like a gunslinger type and he raises a militia to take down the soldiers who work for the new leader.”

“Uh...sounds complicated,” he said. “So you're one of these sci-fi nerds?”

“You could say that,” she laughed. “It was a passion project more than anything...Owen was a great artist.”

“I can't even draw a stick man for shit myself,” he laughed.

“I feel like a new woman,” she sighed. “I never thought I'd be outside again like this.”

“Sorry I ain't got a towel or nothing.”

“I'll just shake myself dry like a dog,” she chuckled.

“That'll be a sight,” he smirked, his back still turned to her.

He heard her stand up with the sound of water falling down her frame as she did. She stepped out of the water and he caught a glimpse of her nude silhouette on the ground. He needed to get some weight on her fast, even her shadow appeared ill.

The boxers and t-shirt were far too big but it was clean and as he carried her back to the cabin he decided he should go on a run for more supplies if he was going to stay and take care of her. Her long hair fell almost all the way down to her waist when it was wet and she looked like a new woman after washing in the creek. She was a pretty woman, he liked her big green eyes and sweet smile. He was curious how old she was, he could never seem to judge age correctly, but she looked about 25 or so.

Dolores was not equipped to live in the world that existed now. It occurred to him that she needed survival skills and she needed to learn how to fight. When she was healthier, he could probably take her back to the group at the quarry to stay with them, but for now, he just wanted to help her by himself.

/

That evening, he cooked up the venison and watched her almost drooling at the sight of it. He served her a plate of meat with some salt and a bunch of dandelion greens on the side.

“I didn't even know these were edible,” she shrugged. “They taste really nice.”

“I'm gonna teach you things before we part company. You'll need to be able to make it on you're own now.”

“I'm going to be alone again? When are you leaving?”

“I just assumed you don't want me here bossing you around forever.”

“I hate being alone, but I don't expect you to take care of me forever I guess. I just like having someone to talk to.”

“I'm not going anywhere until you look good and healthy again and that'll be a good few weeks yet. I'm thinking of going on a run for more supplies tomorrow and I'll stop by the quarry to talk to my brother. Maybe you could end up with that group in the end if you wanted to.”

“But you said they were assholes.”

“They're assholes to me, they'd be fine with you.”

“Why are they assholes to you?”

“I have been known to run my mouth from time to time and they think I'm a useless backwoods, ignorant hick?”

“I don't think that.”

“Give it time, I'm sure you will.”

“A useless backwoods ignorant hick wouldn't be taking such good care of a complete stranger," she smiled, "and you're not that bossy."

He always told himself that he could give a fuck what anyone thought of him, but he liked Dolores saying things like this, he liked how she didn't judge him. Dolores was different.

“How old are you?” he asked then.

“How old do I look these days?”

“Twenty-five?” he guessed.

“Pfft! I'm thirty-four.”

“Bullshit.”

“I am. Why? How old are you?”

“Forty-six.”

“I would have guessed you were in your 30s.”

“Bullshit,” he grinned.

“I don't lie.”

“Everyone lies.”

“Have you lied to me?”

“Not yet, but I might be withholding information.”

“As long as you aren't an ax murderer I can live with you having secrets. Maybe you'll tell me your secrets someday.”

“Maybe, I will. We'll see.”

Merle forced her to drink 3 cups of bone broth and then sent her to bed after building up the fire. He listened to her yawning and shifting up in the loft as sparks flew from the fireplace before him. He felt at peace in that moment and found himself thinking of her graphic novel for a while, it sounded like an interesting story to him. He wondered if she still had a copy of it somewhere. Merle missed reading and music and having someone around who didn't think he was trash, he liked being at the little red cabin with Dolores already.


	4. Chapter 4

> **Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day Merle was awoken by Dolores creeping around in search of food. He was very happy to see her with an appetite.

“Hey,” he yawned as he stretched out his back on the couch.

“Good morning. Just looking for some water, and something to eat.”

“Got more berries and there's clover and dandelions outside I can pick for you. We gotta get moving on this deer while it's still good too, at least it was a smaller one. I hate to waste good meat.”

Merle got up and wandered to the door to grab her some greens and knew that he'd be smart to go in search of more food and supplies for her. If he left her with a knife and some meat, she'd be OK for a day while he went back to the quarry.

“I need to take a little trip,” he announced over breakfast.

He could tell she was anxious about him leaving since her man had disappeared on a run so he assured her he'd be back.

“Will you be back tonight?” she asked.

“Probably the next morning but I'll leave you with food and a weapon. I don't want you to go anywhere while I'm gone. OK?”

“I won't.”

Merle began to pack up and gave her one of his 3 knives. He pulled water from the well and she had greens, berries and meat for the rest of the day. She looked worried as he prepared to go and he wanted to get her mind off the panic of being alone again.

“Hey, I'm gonna be back. I promise.”

“I trust you,” she smiled. “Just be careful, OK?"

He reached out and touched her bony shoulder and winked at her, he wanted her to smile and he knew that one of his devilish grins and a wink was hard for even annoyed women to resist. It worked like a charm and she was smiling as he opened the front door to the tiny cabin.

“I was gonna ask you, did you and your boyfriend actually finish that book?”

“Only the first issue ever got completed and he didn't get all the coloring finished, just the ink.”

“Do you still have it?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Could I read it?”

“You want to?”

“Yeah, I never read a graphic comic novel thingy before. I actually like reading but there ain't a lot of books around anymore.”

“I have a bunch up in the loft,” she grinned. “I just didn't know you liked to read or I would have told you.”

“I'm raiding your secret library when I get back,” he teased.

“What's mine is yours,” she said.

He liked her already and Merle Dixon didn't like a lot of people in the old world and even fewer in the new world. He paused at the door to look down at her panic-stricken face once more.

“Take care of yourself, honey. Just rest and eat and I'll be back before you know it.”

“OK,” she nodded but he could see that she was still worried.

“Hey,” he said, raising her head to look him in the eye. “I don't make promises I can't keep. I wouldn't leave if I didn't know I could get back to you.”

“I know you don't owe me anything...but I'll die without you. I need you and I'm so thankful you're willing to help me.”

“It's no hardship for me. I never was much use to anybody, it's kinda nice to be needed,” he shrugged.

“You're a good man, Merle Dixon,” she smiled.

He was becoming addicted to the way she looked at him sometimes.

/

He headed back into the woods and was more cautious than ever, he had to get back to Dolores, he felt obligated to her already. Obligation would normally bother him, but he liked the idea of going back for someone who appreciated him. He wanted to know more about her writing and he wanted to see if she had any decent books. Merle remembered asking around at the quarry if anyone had any books when he and Daryl first arrived and more than one of them had joked that they were shocked he could even read. They only saw white trash when they looked at him and he was used to that. He was a Dixon and every last idiot in the small town he and Daryl grew up in felt the same way about them. Dolores didn't seem to have any judgments of him and he liked that. Meeting someone with a blank slate was nice, he didn't have to spend half his time with her convincing her that he was trustworthy.

He made it back to the quarry fairly quickly but found Daryl madder than a hornet to his surprise.

“Where the hell were you?” Daryl growled.

“I told you I don't wanna be here, so I found somewhere else to hang my hat. I need some supplies though. You wanna go on a run with me?”

“You found another place? Where?”

“I found a girl in the woods and she needs some help. Gonna stay with her for a while till she gets on her feet again.”

“You went and hooked up with some strange woman already?”

“It ain't like that, this girl's not doing so well. She just needs help, she's been starving out there on her own.”

“Since when do you help strangers?”

“Since now. You wanna come with me or what?”

“Fine. There's talk of a little grocery store in the area. Could be picked over for all I know but it's worth a shot.”

“Let's take a truck if it's OK with fuckhead Shane,” Merle muttered.

“I'll check with him, you stay here.”

/

They headed out on a grid road toward the hope of a store where they could find something useful. Merle wanted to keep Dolores' spirits up, she still had some fighting to do before she was healthy again. Maybe he could find some creature comforts to make her smile.

“You have to explain this to me, Merle, it doesn't make sense.”

“What?”

Merle stared out the window as Daryl drove, he knew exactly what Daryl meant but explaining it wasn't easy. He didn't really understand it himself.

“This woman! You aren't fucking her but you're shacking up and taking care of her?”

“If you saw her, you'd get it. She's literally starving and I can hunt. What was I supposed to do, just leave her there to die?”

“No, but-”

“But nothing, she needs food and I can hunt. At least she appreciates me. Not one of those fuckers back there can even muster a thank you these days. Dolores says thank you every time I do something for her.”

“Dolores, huh?”

“Yeah, she's nice.”

Daryl decided to leave it alone then and Merle was grateful. Explaining how he felt regarding Dolores wasn't something he could do for himself yet, nevermind for Daryl. She was sweet and innocent and helpless, being with her made him feel like some kind of hero and that's what left him lost about her. Of course, she was being nice to him, he was saving her life...but then sometimes it felt like it could be more than that. He refused to let himself go running off half-cocked about it though, he wasn't looking to make an ass of himself of it was all just gratitude.

They arrived at a small town that looked like nobody had ever lived there and it didn't look promising. The gas station was looted, the grocery store was trashed, and the only building that appeared somewhat untouched was a drugstore and that surprised Merle.

“What kind of idiot leaves a drugstore untouched?” Merle pondered.

They entered and found that most of the drugs had indeed been taken, but there were a lot of medical supplies and bandages. There was canned food and Merle found some powdered milk for Dolores.

“Check it out!” Daryl called from a few aisles over.

Merle found him holding a box of chocolate bars like a kid at Halloween.

“You're a goof,” he smirked.

They took everything that looked useful and Merle pilfered a few books from the shelf near the till. Maybe Dolores would read cheap detective stories and romance novels, it was worth a shot. Daryl frowned in confusion as Merle walked the aisle collecting things that he figured Dolores might appreciate: fancy soaps, body lotion, a stuffed bear with a red bow around its neck.

“Not a word outta you,” Merle grumbled.

“I didn't say anything!” Daryl defended.

Merle avoided the subject of Dolores all the way back to camp, he didn't have the words to explain what he was thinking when it came to her. He didn't want to sound soft-headed and hopeless to his kid brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I feel like posting 3 chapters to get to the fun stuff, so that's just what I'm gonna do;) I'll post them over the next hour. Hope you like!  
>  I swear I'll never get tired of writing Merle Dixon stories.   
> Teagan xoxo

> **Chapter 5**

* * *

Merle stayed the night with Daryl. Amy and Andrea had gone fishing and he decided to take a good few of the fish back to Dolores. He could dry them over the fire and they'd keep a lot longer. He worked things out with Daryl, although Daryl didn't understand why he just didn't bring Dolores back to the quarry. Merle didn't feel like losing the one nice person he had besides Daryl to the group. He'd never get to talk to her after they all surrounded her and stuck their noses in. They'd tell her what a jackass he was and that would be it.

When morning came, he loaded up all of the things he'd collected to return to the cabin. It crossed his mind that maybe she wouldn't be OK when he got back, someone bad could have come across the cabin, maybe she'd gotten sick, but he pushed the thoughts away. Caring for someone else brought with it a lot of worries but it was what it was.

The load was fairly heavy and he was tired when he got back to the cabin. The place looked untouched and he let himself in, feeling triumphant.

“Have I got some treats for you!” he bellowed.

He looked around the room and then up in the loft and his heart sank.

“Dolores!” he shouted. “Where you at?”

He put everything down on the floor of the cabin and began trying to track her outside.

“Dolly!” he called. “Where you at, girl?”

He felt a little lost for a moment and it surprised him. Feeling anxious and panicked was not something he was accustomed to. Where the hell was she?

“Merle?”

He turned to see her walking out of the trees with his knife in her hand.

“Sorry, I was just going to the bathroom. I brought your knife with me. I was careful.”

“Thought something happened to you,” he said.

“I'm OK. Sorry.”

“It's alright. I got you some stuff while I was gone,” he announced.

“You've already done so much,” she frowned.

“Come see,” he grinned and pulled her along by her arm.

She sat down on the old couch and he handed her items one by one: powdered milk, chocolate, canned soups and beans, lotions, soaps, books, Gatorade, and the stuffed bear.

“Don't even know why I grabbed that bear,” he explained, “he looked kinda lonely I guess.”

“Merle...” she began softly.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing...this is like Christmas morning,” she answered and she looked over at him like he had just handed her the world on a silver platter.

“Was nothing. I told you, I'm gonna look after you.”

“I didn't used to believe in stuff like this but-”

“Stuff like what?”

“Miracles.”

“Stop.”

“I thought I was going to die here before you showed up."

“Anyone woulda done the same.”

“No, they wouldn't. You're different.”

“You are too.”

The moment got a little intense and Merle didn't know what else to say, so he got up to make her some milk. He didn't want to let his mind wander too much with Dolores, it would end in him getting hurt.

/

That evening, he treated himself to a shot of whiskey and Dolores brought down all the books she had for him to check out. She blushed a little when he gave her the romance novels and he teased her that if it got cold enough she could keep herself busy.

“Merle!”

“What? I know you, women, like reading about naughty stable boys and chimney sweeps,” he cackled.

“Hush up!” she laughed.

Dolores had some classics, some books he'd never heard of, and a copy of the bible. He planned to read her copy of Moonfleet cause Falkner was always a decent read and he didn't care of it was a kid's book. Merle had read it as a child and he could still remember really enjoying it. What kid wouldn't like a book about a boy in search of pirate treasure?

Dolores had a couple of poetry books that he planned to check out too. He liked the idea of taking it easy for a while and she needed someone around to watch out for her while she got her strength back.

“I didn't think I'd ever taste chocolate again,” she smiled as she carefully broke off another piece.

“Is it still good?” he asked. “Not stale or anything?”

“It's perfect. Have some.”

“Nah, that's for you.”

“Please?”

“You need the calories, Dolores.”

“Don't you like chocolate?”

“I like it just fine, but your need is greater than mine.”

“You're stubborn,” she sighed.

“You're getting to know the real me now, you'll be sick of me soon,” he smirked.

“I actually like a man who sticks to his guns. Being stubborn isn't all bad.”

“You're a glass half full kinda girl, hey?”

“I guess I am.”

“Not really used to people looking for good things about me,” he said.

“That's strange, cause there's nothing I don't like about you.”

Nobody had ever said anything like that to him; it felt good.

“I like you too, honey...I like you a whole lot actually.”

He felt a little overwhelmed again, so he got up to take a leak outside. Merle found himself thinking about her as he tried to locate some stars through the branches above. He needed to make her well again, he didn't want to be away from her. He hadn't been looking for a companion, but he believed he'd found one. There was so much that he wanted to teach her but she needed to be healthy again first. Dolores had to be able to protect herself when he was gone or if anything happened to him, she needed to be able to hunt. He knew then that he would be working to keep her alive now as long as he could. It was what it was, Dolores was important to him and always would be. When Merle cared about someone it was never half-way.

/

She was reading when he came back inside and looked up briefly to smile at him.

“Hey,” she said.

“What you reading?”

“Just romantic nonsense that I should probably avoid,” she grinned.

“How come?”

“It gets me all weepy.”

“You get weepy from a book?” he teased.

“Hey, it's pretty mushy. I'm only human.”

“Alright, let's hear it,” he pushed.

"If I were to live a thousand years, I would belong to you for all of them. If we were to live a thousand lives, I would want to make you mine in each one.”

“OK, that's pretty good,” he conceded.

She looked distant and he assumed she was missing her boyfriend.

“You miss him, huh?”

“Owen? Yeah, I've made peace with it, but I do miss him sometimes.”

“I never had anyone like that to lose, but I can imagine it must be hard.”

“You were never married or anything?”

“Not even close.”

“That's OK. Not everyone wants the whole serious relationship thing,” she smiled.

“The women I tried to date sure didn't.”

“Did you want it?”

“Somewhere inside I think I did but I've had issues along the way...drugs and stuff. I was never sending out the vibes that I was worth more than one night. I can't really blame women for not wanting more from me than that.”

“That's a shame. I think you'd make a really good husband based on what I know about you,” she frowned.

“If everyone got a happily ever after they wouldn't be special anymore,” he shrugged.

“I don't believe that, and if anyone deserves one it's you.”

She was getting to him more easily and more often than anyone ever had and he knew it must mean something.

“Think there's still any chance of that for a guy like me?” he asked. "Happily ever afters?"

“I know there is...it might be even closer than you think.”

He liked her positivity. He'd never met anyone as impossibly nice as she was.

“Like I said, you're a glass half full kinda girl,” he smiled.

They stayed up for a while longer and he loved how easy she was to talk to. Dolores always looked for the good in everything, including him. The end of the world was fine with him now, he never would have met her otherwise. Eventually, she couldn't stop yawning and he insisted she get some rest.

“You better get some sleep, honey.”

“You got me there. I could listen to you talk all night, but I probably shouldn't.”

“Goodnight and God bless,” he called to her as she got to the ladder.

“Goodnight, Merle. Thanks again for everything. This is the best day I've had in ages,” she smiled widely.

Dolores was so sweet to him, it took some getting used to. He had started off trying to be friendly with Andrea and the other women at the quarry but they didn't like his humor and very quickly made it clear that they didn't want him around. Dolores was the first woman, maybe ever, who tried to get to know him and he appreciated that. Dolores was maybe the last woman on Earth to want to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, poor Merle doesn't see that she likes him...yet. Soon:)


	6. Chapter 6

> **Chapter 6**

* * *

Dolores stood in the sun outside the cabin and poured water over her head. It was only about two weeks after Merle had shown up at her door, and she felt entirely different. Her bones were already less prominent and her skin felt softer. Merle forced her to drink bone broth throughout the day and what felt like gallons of powdered milk. He was always handing her berries or greens or dried meat. The night before he had warmed up some chicken noodle soup from the cans he brought back and it almost reduced her to tears it tasted so good. She felt alive again and it was all because of him.

Dolores finished washing up and pulled on her clean clothes to start the day. Merle was taking her on a short walk to teach her tracking and foraging skills and she was very excited. Feeling helpless was the worst fear she'd ever felt. Owen was about as skilled as she was in the woods, God only knows why they had run to the woods when the city fell. They had both been bookworms who preferred a good D&D session or gaming marathon to the great outdoors but somehow they thought they could tackle the unknown like it was some adventure. How tragically wrong they were.

Merle was one with the earth in a way she'd never seen. He could tell when rain was coming, he knew which plants to eat, he could track the movement of animals. There was something absolutely magnetic about him as well. He was a man in every sense of the word. Why he had chosen to stay and care for her, she'd never really know, but she was grateful that he did.

“Come get your broth while it's hot!” he bellowed from inside suddenly, bringing her back to reality.

She shook her head with a grin. She couldn't really complain because the broth he made her drink was bringing her back to life, but she felt like a baby being fed a bottle multiple times a day.

“Come on, Dolly!” he called again.

He had taken to calling her Dolly or honey in the last few days, insisting that Dolores was too formal for her. She stepped back inside the cabin to find him looking again at the graphic novel she'd made with Owen.

“What was gonna happen in the story next?” he asked as she curled up to drink her broth like a good girl.

“At the end of that first book?” she clarified.

“Yeah, Jake the gunslinger guy has a group of men and they're getting all that intel about the new leader's soldiers and their tactics but it ends before there's an actual engagement,” he frowned.

“It's called a cliffhanger,” she winked. “Leave the reader wanting more.”

“You gotta finish it,” he pressed.

“I have nobody to draw the pictures and I draw about as well as you,” she shrugged.

“You could write it without pictures, couldn't you?”

“You're really into it, huh?” she smiled.

“You're a really good writer.”

“Thanks.”

“You're looking even better today,” he noted. “You up for that walk still?”

“Definitely. I can't wait to learn some useful things about the woods. I had no idea there was so much to eat out there, it's like I was starving in the middle of a grocery store," she chuckled.

/

She walked a few steps behind him through the bush and he stopped here and there to point things out. He spoke fast and she had to be sharp to catch it all.

“We need to find you a watch,” he said suddenly.

“Why?”

“It's good to know the time and you can use it as a compass to find direction,” he said as if it were common knowledge.

“You can?”

“Come here.”

He took her hand then and pulled her toward a clearing where he could see the sun better and then urged her to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders so that his watch was visible to her and began to explain how it worked.

“So, it's 10 am right now,” he began. “All you have to do is point the hour hand directly at the sun and then you bisect the line between 10 and 12. That'll be south. If it's 4 pm then you imagine the line right in the middle of the 4 and 12, get it?”

She looked down at his watch and he pulled a tiny compass from his pocket to show her that the invisible line on the watch indeed corresponded to the compass pointing south.

“That's incredible,” she grinned. “Where did you learn all of this?”

“Here and there, a lot of it I picked up from books. I just spent all the time I could outdoors as a kid and pick stuff up like that.”

“You're the smartest man alive now, you know all the things that are really worth knowing.”

“I want you to know this stuff too, I don't want you ever ending up like you did before.”

“Me neither...thanks for taking the time to teach me.”

“It's nothing. I wanted to show some folks back at the quarry some stuff but none of them would even go into the woods with me.”

“I don't think I ever want to meet these people,” she said. “I think I'd scream at them.”

“You protective of me?” he grinned.

“Why wouldn't I be? You're the only friend I have in this whole world, not to mention that you're saving my life.”

“Alright, let's see how well you been listening to my lessons,” he winked playfully. “Which one of these plants can I eat and which one will lay me flat on my back for a week praying for death?”

He pointed to two plants that looked similar but one had arrow-shaped leaves and she remembered him making a comment about that and how arrows are dangerous so stay away from that one.

“Don't eat the one with arrow-shaped leaves,” she answered.

“Good girl, you were listening.”

“Of course I am, this could stop me starving again one day. I really do appreciate this.”

She didn't know of a way that she could ever repay him for what he'd done for her. He didn't look like he was wanting to be repaid. He hadn't hit on her, he hadn't asked her for anything at all. She had even tested the waters with flirting once or twice and he either hadn't picked up on it or truly wasn't interested. After losing Owen, it surprised her that she was even able to flirt. Owen had been everything, but he was never coming back.

/

Back at the cabin, she started to write down the things he'd told her so that she wouldn't forget and he chimed in with even more information as she wrote. He explained how to find fresh water and make a basic water filter, as well as the right number of drops of bleach to add to sanitize it. Merle had a wealth of knowledge in his head, it was very impressive.

He heated up more soup for supper and when he sat next to her on the couch, she found herself needing to get closer to him. It wasn't just that he had saved her life, it was how sweet and funny he was. Merle made her feel like the new world could be her home; she wanted to live in this world by his side.

Darkness crept in slowly that night and he yawned next to her as he looked through another of her books. It was now or never. She had to express her feelings to him and if he wasn't interested, she'd have to live with it. Dolores couldn't wait any longer and tested the waters in a more obvious way than ever before.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you maybe want to sleep in the loft tonight?”

“Nah, you need to be up there. You're still not 100% yet. I'm OK down here.”

“I meant...there's enough space for us both,” she said.

She had no idea how he'd react to it but she didn't want another night to pass with him so far away if she could help it.

“Both of us?” he asked, and he looked completely baffled.

“Nevermind,” she shrugged. “It's OK if that's weird for you.”

It felt like she'd said something impossibly stupid and she would try to brush it aside but it wouldn't likely be possible to pretend she hadn't brought it up.

“No,” he pressed. “It's alright...I mean, did you want me to?”

“I just thought it might be nice to not be alone at night.”

“Kinda intimate though, ain't it? I won't make you uncomfortable?” he asked.

“No...I think it would be nice.”

“Never had a woman describe me as nice in bed but there's a first time for everything,” he laughed.

“Merle!”

“What? You kinda walked into that one,” he argued.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she sighed playfully.

“I'm just teasin'...if you're sure, then I could join you if you like.”

“I'm sure,” she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

> **Chapter 7**

* * *

Merle was surprised by her asking him to sleep with her in the loft but still presumed it wasn't a sexual thing. She was probably just lonely and that was fine. Human contact was nice at night. Maybe she had been the cuddly type with her boyfriend and was missing that, he hoped so anyway. He only remembered one woman he slept with staying to hold him but he had liked it. The rest of them were out the door before the condom came off and he never really knew why.

She went up to the loft first as he stoked up the fire that night and he followed her up the ladder about ten minutes later. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt and wondered what she'd be wearing.

“You sure about this? I don't mind crashing on the couch.”

There was a queen-sized mattress that took up about 80% of the floor space in the loft and she was laying on one side closest to the wall.

“I'm sure,” she nodded with the blanket pulled up to her chin.

Merle eased under the covers next to her and was more nervous than expected. It had been a good while since he lay next to a woman, but this wasn't his woman so he needed to get a grip. The blanket covered them both and he lay his head on a flattened pillow next to her in the dark. A quick glimpse at her body under the covers revealed only a t-shirt and panties and he ached at just the thought of it. He couldn't pretend anymore that he was simply being nice. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

“It's kinda nice up here,” he commented casually, trying to keep his dirty mind under control.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I can feel your warmth next to me already.”

“Ain't you warm?”

“It's hard to stay warm when you lose a bunch of weight. I'm starting to gain it back but it's still kinda chilly at night.”

“You'll be wasting precious calories being cold at night,” he said. “Come a little closer, if you want.”

She squirmed up close and sure enough, the woman was a popsicle. It was still fairly warm at night and he couldn't believe how cool her skin felt against his own. It was a great excuse to hold her so he wrapped her up in his big arms and growled like a bear to make her laugh.

“You're so toasty,” she moaned and her voice stirred something deep inside him.

He could feel that she was less boney already and it made him happy, he knew that what he was doing was helping her now.

“How do you sleep when you're this cold, woman?” he teased.

“It's not easy. Now that I know you're this warm, you're staying here every night,” she giggled.

Merle wrapped his leg around her and pulled her in even closer and she didn't seem to object. He never did this with women before, this playful goofy thing they were doing, but he loved it. Dolores didn't flinch or shy away once when he touched her, not once since they met, and it was starting to make him feel differently about himself.

“Warm enough now?” he grinned.

“Stay just like that...don't you dare move,” she whined. “This is so perfect.”

“It is perfect, isn't it?” he said.

This was something completely new. This was the kind of thing that happened to other men.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you still going to leave at some point?”

“I don't really have anywhere else to go if that's what you mean. I'll keep in touch with my brother but they don't miss me back at the quarry none.”

She rolled toward him then and their faces were so very close suddenly. He could feel her breath on his lips and he almost felt a little drunk and unsteady.

“I know that I'm not strong and I need a lot of your help but I'd love it if you stayed...if you want to," she said softly.

He was done with wondering and needed to know where he stood. There had been moments here and there that made him wonder if she might want more and he hated being in the dark about it. He couldn't help it, he was the kind of man who needed things to be crystal clear.

“Dolly?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you lost your boyfriend not too long ago, but have you thought about being with anyone new?”

“Yeah, been thinking about it a lot actually.”

“What kind of person are you looking for? Someone like him?”

“I just want someone good, someone who cares about me, someone who makes me laugh.”

“That makes sense. But do you think you could love someone else?”

“Yes.”

There was silence then and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder to think. She didn't seem to catch on to his hinting and he didn't know if it was a good idea to push it. He didn't want to be thrown out of her bed. When he finally dared to look at her again, something about her expression in the dim firelight made him feel like the tables had turned. Her eyes were filled with longing and he hoped like hell he was taking it right, it wouldn't be the first time he misread a woman.

“Tell me I'm not imagining the way you're lookin' at me,” he begged.

“You're not.”

“Thank God for that,” he sighed.

Merle felt so much for her then, he didn't know what to do with it all, and then she reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes to just feel it and he could sense her moving closer. She kissed him softly and adrenaline flowed from his heart, down both arms and he pulled her in close, right into his soul. Nobody ever kissed him like he could fulfill all their wishes before. His hands moved over her body and his desire to get her healthy was even stronger. He needed her with him now, healthy and right by his side as long as he could keep her.

It was wild and feverish and then she was on top of him kissing him hard and restless as he held her face in his hands. Her knees came to rest on either side of his thighs and the need inside him reached a breaking point. Out of nowhere, after questioning it daily, she was all over him. He felt the first hint of her grinding herself against his steadily hardening dick then and he groaned into her mouth desperately. No words were spoken. There was nothing they couldn't say physically now.

Dolores began to kiss his neck and lick his ear lobes, she was breathlessly panting and he could feel her getting close to the edge just from kissing and the way her hips were working in a steady circular rhythm against him. He reached for her ass and held her there as she started to crack. She was going to cum, he could feel it in everything about her. Her soft whining was making him crazy and he knew this was more than lust. He couldn't stop his hands from sliding under her t-shirt and he didn't bother trying. It had been what felt like a million years since Merle Dixon had his needy hands on a woman's breasts; touching Dolores was just what he needed. A perfect handful of soft perfect breasts had him wanting to roll her under him and take her hard, but the moment wasn't quite right for that yet...he would wait till it was.

When she finally broke, it was the most sensual event of his whole life. The way she was using his hard dick to get herself there, teasing him with her damp panties and the evil friction. It was so erotic and perfect that he wouldn't have changed it in a million years.

“Mmmmm...oh God....oh my God!” she trembled as it overcame her and then she tensed and curled herself forward breathing heavy into his neck and gripping his shoulders tight.

He felt her rolling off of him as he tried to reclaim his thoughts and then she was touching him again, her hand moving down his chest to his belly and down inside his boxers.

“Good Lord, girl...you just might kill me if you touch me right now,” he groaned.

“Shhhh,” she whispered and he shut his fool mouth.

Dolores worked him over with her hand, gripping his dick with perfect pressure and softly kissing him all the while. He was right there, so much faster than he expected. Just the thought of her wanting to do this made him feel like God. It was finally clear how she felt, somehow she felt the same about him as he did about her. Merle had gotten the girl, after years of being the man that women tried to forget, he belonged to someone.

He couldn't contain it for long. He hadn't dared to jerk off the whole time he'd been at the little red cabin and now it was just too damned easy to cum.

“Honey,” he hissed, “I can't take it anymore...”

“Cum for me,” she whined and the sound of her voice sent him over the edge.

“Jesus...oh, honey...oh damn!”

/

He had to lay his cards on the table before she dozed off, there would never be a better time. He needed to know what it all meant. He had to make an offer to her while she was still receptive to it.

“Honey...I know I can't replace the man you lost, but I can protect you and take care of you. I'd always treat you right, I can promise you that much. I just feel like we could be good together...if that's what you want.”

She was thinking for a moment, he could tell, so he patiently waited for her to answer him.

“I'm not looking for a replacement for Owen. I just want you as you are.”

“That's good, cause being me is all I could ever seem to be.”

“You is just what I want...I love how this feels,” she said, “you holding me like this.”

“I could die a happy man right now,” he sighed. “I don't wanna ever let go.”

“Then don't,” she whispered. “We could stay like this forever if we wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two...thanks for reading:)  
> Teagan xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

> **Chapter 8**

* * *

Dolores only felt off about taking a new man into her heart for a second, she just couldn't fight how she felt for Merle anymore. The way he touched her was fire and the way he cared for her made her feel like the luckiest woman left on Earth. She knew that Owen would never be back, that chapter of her life was over now. 

The next morning, Merle was curled around her body like a snake, keeping her warm.

“Merle...” she whispered.

“Mmmm,” he grumbled.

She rolled over to face him and kissed him softly to open his eyes.

“So I didn't just dream it, huh?” he smiled with his eyes still closed.

“No, you're really stuck with me.”

“Good. I'm gonna go take a leak and get you some food,” he growled.

Dolores smiled and watched him get to his feet, crouched below the eaves of the loft. He pulled on some clothes and then he was gone. She stretched and found that she felt like a woman again, she knew that very soon she'd be back to her usual weight and that Merle would be there with her.

When she made it down the ladder, he was serving up berries, greens, and fish with a tall glass of powdered milk again.

“You're way too good to me, you know that?” she grinned.

“It's nothing,” he insisted. “You're my woman, I'm gonna take care of everything.”

She liked how old-fashioned he was, she liked being his woman.

“I know I made them all sound like assholes, but I was thinking of taking you to meet my brother at the quarry.”

“Really? OK.”

“They'll be nice to you, it's me they don't like.”

“I'm not about to be friends with anyone who doesn't like you, but I'd happily go to meet your brother,” she smiled. “What's he like?”

“He's a nice guy, and better looking than me,” he shrugged. “So, it's a good thing I met you first.”

“Don't be silly,” she argued. “I happen to think you're fine as hell."

“Thanks, honey.”

They ate breakfast and he figured they could catch some fish with a homemade rod and hook on the way to the quarry. As always, she was intrigued to watch him in his element. He taught her hunting and survival skills every chance he got just in case anything happened to him unexpectedly. He needed her to make it no matter what.

“We can have a couple of fish for lunch and then carry on to the quarry. I can carry you part of the way if you get tired,” he said.

“I'm feeling way better, I think I'll be OK. All this good food gave me my energy back.”

“That's good. Another couple of weeks and you'll be even better off,” he nodded.

They walked to the creek and he spent some time finding the right stick and then showed her how to make a hook from wood and secure it with a piece of string.

“Only little fish in this water but we'll have a meal if we can catch a few of 'em.”

“Should I start a little fire?” she asked.

“That's my girl,” he winked.

Dolores felt like they made a great team, they would take care of each other.

“I am your girl,” she repeated, “and you're my man.”

He looked up at her then and smiled. It was clear that he felt it too.

He caught 5 small fish and taught her how to gut them and cook them over the fire. Already she was better equipped to make it in the world thanks to him. Merle sat, leaning back against a tree after they ate and pulled her back against his chest between his legs to rest before the long walk. She lay her hands on his knees and looked up at the sky through the trees. She was in heaven.

“I never introduced a woman to my brother before,” he said.

“Never?”

“Never had a proper girlfriend for him to meet.”

“Will he like me?”

“He's gonna be a little surprised cause I told him we weren't a thing when I saw him before.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I didn't change my mind, I liked you all along. I just didn't wanna look dumb if you weren't interested,” he shrugged.

“Saving face?” she grinned.

“Yup. I didn't know if I could still pull a girl like you so I was hedging my bets a little.”

“You won me over pretty easy," she grinned.

“Was two weeks of hell wondering if you liked me back. I don't call that easy,” he laughed.

“I was trying to flirt but you didn't catch on.”

“You were?”

“It's all good. I just know I need to be a lot more direct with you now,” she purred, turning to face him and kiss him in the mid-afternoon sun.

/

She followed him through the woods, her eyes focused on his ass while she was supposed to be scanning the trees around her.

“See that?” he asked suddenly.

“Uh...yeah?”

“Dolly, pay attention.”

“Sorry, what was it?”

“Sharp-tail grouse,” he said as if it was obvious.

“My attention was elsewhere, my apologies,” she grinned.

“I'll allow it this once, but next time you be good and keep your eyes peeled!” he growled and chased her into the bushes.

Dolores squealed and landed with a thump onto the ground as he held her arms over her head to kiss her deep and smooth.

“We're never gonna get there,” he chuckled when they finally got to their feet.

It was approaching suppertime when they came upon the quarry and Daryl was the first to notice them.

“Merle! Hey, what brings you back?”

“Wanted you to meet Dolores and see what's going on around here.”

“Walkers and bickering, same shit different day.”

“Those dead bastards making it out this way now?” he asked.

“Starting to, we're gonna have to get ourselves outta here but try telling the idiots in charge that.”

“I told ya, they're dumb as a bag of rocks, Daryl. Move on with us,” he suggested.

“Might have to. They're gonna be stuck here like sitting ducks when a real herd comes through.”

“True. Anyway, this is Dolores.”

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Hey, Dolores. How's it going?”

“Really good, since I met your brother.”

“Oh yeah, so this ain't just friends now?” Daryl grinned.

“Nope,” Merle nodded. “She's throwing in her lot with the likes of me after all.”

“I always hoped he'd find someone,” Daryl said. “Takes a special woman to deal with a Dixon man.”

She didn't really know how to respond but decided honesty with Merle's brother was best.

“I'm a very lucky woman,” she insisted.

/

It wasn't long before the rest of the group gathered to see who Merle had brought back and by evening she found herself in the middle of a gathering of women being interrogated.

“So, you and Merle are...” a blonde woman named Andrea began.

“Yes,” she smiled.

“And you don't find him a little rough around the edges at all?” another woman chuckled.

“He found me at death's door and he took really good care of me, he saved my life. He's a good man,” she stated.

“That's wonderful,” another woman insisted. “Daryl has always believed in Merle and I knew there must be a good reason why. He just didn't enjoy being here, maybe that's why he was less than friendly sometimes.”

The woman speaking then was Carol, the one Merle told her had caught his brother's eye. She seemed very understanding and kind, whereas Andrea didn't appear to think much of Merle Dixon.

“I'm glad he found someone,” Andrea smirked. “It stops him flirting with me all the time.”

Dolores was fuming, but it wasn't like her to be confrontational. She hardly knew these people and it didn't feel worth it to get into a fight on her first night there.

“I better go. I think Merle will be waiting for me. Goodnight,” she answered shortly and got up to leave.

She stormed off to find Merle and located him at the perimeter of the group around a fire with Daryl.

“That Andrea is so...no, I won't even say it,” she huffed.

“What did she say?” Merle chuckled.

“She said it's good that you found someone because now you won't be flirting with her!”

“I told her to go get fucked and if she had any trouble I'd help her out, if that's what she calls flirting then God bless her but that's the saddest thing I ever heard,” he laughed.

“Carol is really nice but Andrea can just stay away from me,” she grumbled.

“Got women almost scrapping over you, Merle. What the hell?” Daryl chuckled.

“Ain't no contest,” Merle insisted. “Dolly is the only one I want.”

“Good,” she grinned. “Let's keep it that way.”

/

Merle wrapped Dolores up in his arms in the tent as Daryl took off in the night to find Carol. Daryl was trying to convince her to come with him and leave the group but she was still afraid to leave the security of the settlement with a young child. Daryl knew that Sophia would be safer with him and Merle than in the group, the instincts of the group were not well-tuned to the new world and it would get them killed in time.

“I wanna leave here with Daryl and Carol when he can convince her,” Merle said.

“Why doesn't she want to leave? She doesn't seem to be like the rest of them.”

“She has a little girl to think of but we can keep that girl alive, this group can't. Daryl needs to convince her of that.”

“How?”

“If I know my brother, he'll be using a certain set of Dixon skills to lure her,” he laughed.

“You Dixon men are very convincing, aren't you?”

“Wouldn't you like you to know?” he winked.

“I would.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Come here,” she said, and Merle Dixon gave himself over to her completely that night.

Meeting Dolores was such a fluke, but already he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	9. Chapter 9

> **Chapter 9**

* * *

Merle never made love to any woman before but knew enough to know that it was a totally different thing. He wasn't looking to just get her off, this was about communicating something very important. Dolores meant more to him than his own life already and he needed her to know that without question.

He moved over her then and just kissed her for a good few minutes, he was in no rush and enjoyed the perfect simplicity of it. It was just their mouths and breath, and her in his arms. Before her, kissing was just something he did before he fucked a woman, now it was one of his favorite things to do.

He was already so hard and his hands were beginning to wander over her body when she spoke up and what she said surprised him in a good way.

“I'm not normally a demanding woman but-”

“But what? What's wrong?”

He wasn't expecting her little hand to grab hold of his manhood then or the way she whispered into his neck.

“This is mine, and Andrea needs to know that in no uncertain terms.”

“I only have eyes for you, crazy lady,” he grinned.

“Good...cause no woman will give herself to you like I do.”

She was his sweet girl but also fiercely possessive, a perfect combination.

Merle got to his knees between her legs and pulled off his shirt to reveal his chest to her and loved the way she looked almost faint over him. She wasn't playing a game with him, she wasn't simply looking for a savior, it was all there in her eyes. Dolores only wanted him.

“Come here,” she said.

Dolores squirmed out of her t-shirt and he kissed from her navel to her neck soft and sexy. She held his head to her body and wrapped him up in her legs to keep him close.

Merle wanted to take time with her so he sat cross-legged and pulled her up into his lap to kiss her a little longer before the next stage. They were completely wrapped up in each other, arms and legs clinging to the new love they'd found.

/

Dolores straddled his thighs and couldn't resist the need to grind herself down on his dick, arms wrapped tight around his neck. She was only in a t-shirt and panties and his boxers were trying desperately to contain his raging manhood but failing miserably. He pulled her breasts to his mouth, sucking them one after the other as she rode him through the thin, damp fabric.

“Damn it, Dolly...I gotta have you.”

“I'm all yours.”

He lifted her up and lay her down in time, stripping off her panties to take in the perfect vision of the woman he loved. She was still thin, but she was gorgeous and he knew that her body wasn't what he loved most, it was her spirit. He hoped that in time she would have some curves to keep him warm at night, but until then he'd happily be the one with the warmth. He loved the way she made him feel about himself and the way it felt to be near her. She made him feel like the very best version of who he was always meant to be.

Merle slid into her gently that first time and she craned her neck back to take it all in.

“Oh my God!” she whined.

“You good?” he smirked.

“Oh yeah...just go slow, it's been a while,” she grinned.

Merle fucked her nice and slow and never stopped kissing her as it happened. He kissed her lips, neck, and forehead over and over as she whimpered in pleasure beneath him.

“Merle...you're everything,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey, more than anything.”

He'd gone and said it and it was so easy because it was true. Merle had imagined the L-word being a much more stressful moment if it ever came but it was as easy as breathing and just as natural. The truth was so simple.

The group was sleeping and they tried to keep it somewhat quiet but he loved that she was still panting and whimpering the way she was. Merle needed her to cum, so he slid his hand down between them to get her there with one of his fingers on either side of her clit as he fucked her.

“Jesus!” she gasped.

“Good?”

“Oh my God, yes!”

“Cum for me,” he commanded. “Come on now, honey.”

He slid down her body for a moment and wrapped his big arms around her thighs to go down on her. Her legs trembled as his tongue located the sweet spot that would get her there with gentle, warm, and wet pressure. Back and forth he moved his head as his soft wet tongue teased her lips, stopping occasionally to focus on her clit.

“I can't take it,” she whimpered.

“Then let it go,” Merle growled.

He crept back up her body to reclaim her with his dick and she really let it loose. Apparently, she couldn't help it then and he laughed into her neck as she cried out loud.

“Merle! Oh God! Oh my God, Merle!”

"That's right, honey! You keep right on screamin' my name," he growled.

“There's kids around here, damn it! Keep it down!” Shane cursed and they both loved that they had caused such a disturbance.

“Think Andrea knows you're mine now?” she panted.

“I think everyone in Georgia knows, honey. You ain't quiet about it.”

Merle still needed to finish up so he rolled her over and took her from behind to get there. She was still eager for it and kept on moaning, but a little quieter then. Merle felt ready to cum and pulled her back against his chest to kiss her as he let go. Maybe it was irresponsible not to pull out, but he didn't give a damn. She was his woman and whatever happened was fine by him.

/

Daryl caught up with Carol on the way back to the camper that night, he needed to speak to her alone without any outside influence.

“Carol? I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

Daryl needed to get through to her and fast, he didn't want her staying with the group. Shane was satisfied that the walkers were headed to the south now but there was no reason to think they wouldn't be seeing more of them when they least expected it. Shane wouldn't be convinced and Daryl was just sick and tired of there being so many cooks in the kitchen. Now that he could see Merle being his own man with Dolores and making his own choices, he could see that it was the only way to go.

“Merle and Dolores have something good going on out there...you know I think Shane is making some dumb choices, right? Maybe we should consider-”

“I know what you're going to say,” she sighed.

“Well?”

“What about Sophia, though? How am I supposed to keep her safe out there? I can't fight and we'll just be a burden to you.”

“You can learn to fight and handle weapons. Merle is teaching Dolores all kinds of things and she'll learn to fight and shoot too. The world isn't getting any better, Carol. Sophia needs to be raised in the reality of the world we live in now, it'll be safer for her that way.”

“Daryl, why would you take this on when you don't have to?”

“I want to...don't you see it yet?”

“What?”

“I want you, Carol. I can give you a better life than this.”

“Daryl...”

“Don't make it so complicated. Don't overthink this. All you need to decide is if you want me too. Everything else will work itself out.”

“I do want you.”

“Then we'll make it work,” he assured her.

“I just owe it to Sophia to make sure she's safe...I couldn't always give her that when Ed was alive. I have to give her that now.”

“I'll never let anything happen to you or Sophia. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“So you'll come with me and Merle when we're ready to go?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

Daryl needed to seal the deal and maybe she'd smack him, but he had to try. Closer and closer he came until he was touching her face and then she closed the gap to kiss him first. He had felt the tension for a while now, but could never really be sure if she felt it too. Growing up in a home full of abuse-related tension made it hard for him to read signals and sometimes he wondered if she was just anxious or if it was the kind of tension he hoped it was. Now, with her mouth pressed to his and her hands closing into fists around handfuls of his shirt, he had his answer. Daryl held her by the back of the head and moved his kiss to her neck.

“I'm gonna be good to you, Carol.”

“We're gonna make it, right? Tell me it's gonna be OK now.”

“It will. Me, you, and Sophia are gonna be a team. It's all gonna be OK now, but we have to leave here with Merle and Dolores when the time is right.”

“I'll go anywhere you go,” she said. “I trust you.”


	10. Chapter 10

> **Chapter 10**
> 
> * * *

Merle awoke in the tent with Dolores next to him and he knew it was real, finally he had love. She gave him a reason to get up, not to mention how high he could hold his head around the group now. All the women who rolled their eyes at him in disdain would now see him enjoying new love with a beautiful woman and he loved that. He got out of the tent to find Dolores some breakfast and couldn't help noticing Andrea glaring at him from the outdoor kitchen as he approached.

“So you just come back after how long and take resources for your new girlfriend?” she huffed.

“After the hundreds of pounds of meat I've provided to ya'll while I was here you're God damned right I do. We won't be here long anyway, blondie. Relax.”

“Whatever.”

“You got something to say, just say it, or shut the hell up,” he shot back.

“What's your problem?” she seethed.

“I know you hate the sight of me and a while ago I wouldn't blame you cause I hated myself too, but Dolores seems to think I'm worth something and maybe she's right. Just leave me be if you hate me so much.”

Merle didn't recognize the look on Andrea's face and he didn't stick around to find out what it meant. He went back to the one person besides Daryl who cared about him, he was sick of the anger and hatred now that he had something so good in his life.

/

Daryl found Merle chopping firewood after breakfast and let him know that Carol was on board.

“So, you're ready to be our own men and get away from these idiots?” Merle asked.

“Yeah, I just couldn't leave without her.”

“I get it. I'm glad she's coming with us. What about the girl?”

“What about her?”

“Do you have a relationship with her? Does she trust you?”

“I think so. I can get her to laugh sometimes when I joke around with her and Carl. I showed her how to read a map the other day.”

“If you're gonna take up with her mama then you should also be a dad to that little girl,” Merle suggested.

“I guess you're right. I'll give it a try.”

“She's gonna be leaving this place and she needs to trust you.”

“True.”

Merle looked up and spotted Sophia playing with a doll on the other side of the camp.

“Yo, Sophia!” he called.

She looked up like she was in trouble and Merle remembered that her dad had been an asshole just like his own so he softened his tone.

“It's all good, honey, you didn't do nothin' wrong. Come on over here a minute!”

Daryl didn't know what the hell Merle was up to, but he was good with kids so he presumed that he knew what he was doing.

“Mr. Dixon?” she said when she got over to them.

“You and Carl wanna go swimming later?”

“Really?” she exclaimed.

“Hell yeah. We'll straighten it out with your mama and we'll take you both down to the water after lunch. Deal?”

“Wow! Thank you!” she smiled.

“No problem. Go ask Carl if his mom will let him go too.”

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

“Swimming?” Daryl asked.

“Chuck the kids around in the water for an afternoon and she'll trust you. She's leaving everything she knows here and there might be some scary times on the road. If we're gonna take her with us, she needs to trust that you're gonna keep her alive.”

“You got a point there. You and Dolores have to come too.”

“Sure thing.”

/

Lori relented after a bit of bickering and allowed Merle and Daryl to bring Carl along to the lake with Sophia. Merle didn't care anymore what the group thought but he had to play her game to allow Carl to come along. He had to smile and be friendly to her but it was all good.

Dolores walked by his side and Daryl walked ahead of them with Sophia and Carl. Carol had decided to stay back when she realized what Daryl was trying to do. She understood that Sophia would have to be more comfortable with Daryl before they left the main group.

Merle watched as Daryl finally struck up a conversation with the girl.

“Can you swim OK?” he asked.

“Not really,” she shrugged. "But I still like the water...maybe I could learn."

“Sure you can, I'll teach you how. OK?"

“Wish I had a proper bathing suit,” she frowned.

“It's all good, we can just swim in our clothes,” Daryl insisted. “It's just for fun anyway.”

“Yeah, it doesn't matter I guess,” she agreed.

“Nah, Merle has been swimming in his shorts since he was a kid,” Daryl joked.

“Shut up!” Merle laughed. “You do too!”

“You got me there.”

They made it to the lake and Merle stripped to his boxers and ran into the cold water like a goof to make the kids laugh and it worked like a charm.

“He's crazy!” Carl scoffed.

“Get in here, kid, and I'll dunk your ass!” Merle growled.

“No!”

“Come on! I'll launch you up in the air, it's fun!” Merle argued.

Carl ran into the water in a pair of shorts and Merle held out his hands with his fingers laced together.

“Stick your foot there and hang onto my shoulders,” he instructed him.

Carl was a little unsure but did as he was told and a moment later he was flying and landing with a huge splash into the water. Merle had a feeling he'd be stuck doing this all afternoon with the kids but it was worth it to get Sophia to come along with the group happily. If Sophia would come along, so would Carol and so would Daryl, and Merle was sick of being without his brother.

Merle looked over to the shore where Dolores was watching him with Carl and he could tell she was feeling broody. He liked the idea of her wanting kids even if the new world was probably the worst place for kids. Why not keep living while you could?

Sophia was standing around still unsure about the water and apparently, Daryl hadn't caught onto the idea.

“Sophia!” Merle called, “get in here, girl!”

She stepped into the water slowly and Merle continued to chuck Carl around as she got used to the temperature.

“Wanna try it?” he asked her.

“I don't swim very good.”

“It's not too deep and we won't let you drown, kiddo.”

“OK.”

“Daryl, get your ass in here and make this kid fly!” he laughed.

Dolores got into the water with Merle when he took a break from kid duty and he snuggled up to her to sneak some kisses.

“Do you want one?” he asked, looking over to where Daryl was being splashed by both kids at once.

“Yeah...do you?”

“Never did before but I think I do now.”

“You're really good with them.”

“Kids make sense to me, it's the grown-ups I can never figure out,” he chuckled.

“When are we leaving here?” she asked.

“Daryl's got Carol and Sophia on board I think, we could go anytime now.”

“Good. I want you to myself again and that Andrea keeps giving me the stink eye.”

“She's just jealous cause you're getting all this good lovin', hey?” he teased.

“I think so, but I'm not sharing so she's outta luck.”

/

Back at the camp, both kids went on and on about how much fun they had at the water and Carol was clearly very impressed with Daryl's parenting skills. Merle knew it was the best way to get Carol and Sophia feeling better about leaving, they had to see that Daryl was the one to look out for them and he was. With all of them together, they had a good group to start off with, and maybe over time they'd meet others but for now, it was better to keep the group small.

That night, Glenn arrived back from a few days away and he had big news.

“We need a few vehicles to go on a run. I found a place just outside Atlanta, it's a warehouse, and it's untouched. There's so many supplies we'd be good for the whole winter but if we don't move fast someone else is going to raid it,” he said. “We need to get back there ASAP.”

“What kind of supplies?” Shane pressed.

“You name it! Hardware, canned foods, medical gear. I brought back a bit of everything but all I had was the car. We could fill as many vehicles as we can take,” Glenn rambled excitedly.

“I'll go,” Merle said. “Me and Daryl will both come along. We'll take the truck.”

“Great,” Glenn nodded. “Who else?”

They decided that Glenn would go back in the Dodge, Shane would take a van they'd found and Merle and Daryl would take an old Chevy truck from the quarry group of vehicles. Andrea, Jacqui, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, and Merle would all be going first thing in the morning but Dolores wasn't so sure.

“Shouldn't I come with you?” she asked him.

“I want you back here where it's safe. I need you and Carol to get all the clothes clean and packed and then we can all head back to the cabin to make a plan. I think we could add on there since there's a good well with pure water and the creek is good for fishing. Me and Daryl could knock together a couple of cabins by winter and we could stay put, maybe think of starting a family,” he winked.

“OK,” she nodded.

“Well, ain't you obedient!” he teased. “I never met a woman who agreed with me this often.”

“I wanna go with you, but your plan sounds the smartest,” she shrugged. “Just promise you'll be careful.”

“You know I will,” he smiled. “No worries.”

They both noted Daryl and Carol, hand in hand, heading back to her tent and knew that things would be moving on to the next level with them that night. Sophia was spending the night with Carl in the camper so Merle fully expected to hear his brother making nice with his new woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter....Caryl smut;) Thanks for reading! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but I wanted to get to this point in the story and I had to write this Caryl scene...I just had to;) Thanks for reading! xo

> **Chapter 11**
> 
> * * *

Daryl wasn't entirely sure how to approach Carol after everything she'd been through. He'd been there too, not trusting people near him, not being comfortable in his own skin sometimes. She had asked him to stay with her that night since Sophia would be with Lori and Carl in the camper but that didn't necessarily mean sex.

“Are you tired?” he began.

“A little...we could just lay down if you want.”

She unzipped the tent and tossed one of Sophia's jackets inside.

“Sounds good,” he nodded.

He imagined all the ways he might make her uncomfortable and just prayed he wouldn't mess it up. He had his eyes on her from the days when Ed still walked the Earth, never believing he'd ever really have a chance. So much desire was riding on this now.

He watched as she bent down and stepped into the tent she normally just shared with Sophia and he followed behind her. There was nothing for space, so they simply lay next to each other on a pile of blankets and looked up, gathering their mutual courage to walk into the unknown.

Daryl shifted around to take off his vest and noticed that her eyes were focused on his chest. Maybe she was comfortable after all.

“Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“I don't really know what you want tonight, and I don't wanna mess this up.”

She took a deep breath and rolled over toward him then.

“Maybe we could just see what happens...I do want you here,” she insisted. “I wanted to be close to you.”

Her voice was a soft purr and he could tell that she just didn't want to say it and he respected that. It wasn't easy to be open about it for the first time with someone new.

Daryl decided to go for it but take it slow, he imagined that's what Merle would do. He moved in closer to kiss her and she melted into it just as he hoped she would. Almost instantly her hands were on his chest and she rolled onto her back, inviting him on top of her. Daryl threw all his plans out the window then and dove in headfirst. He could feel that she was calling the shots in her own subtle way, all he had to do was pay attention.

He found himself being urged between her thighs and his brain went blank for a second as he tried not to thrust too hard against her. It had been ages so he was not above dry-humping at this point.

“You make me feel out of control,” she whispered.

“That ain't so bad, is it?” he asked.

“No...just not used to this.”

He kissed her deeper to stop her mind from racing and started in on her neck, creeping around to her earlobes. She sighed softly and he knew she was easing into it.

“I won't hurt you, Carol. Do you trust me?”

“I do...I know you'd never hurt me. If I flinch or something, it has nothing to do with you.”

“I know what it's like. I won't take it personal.”

Finally, he dared to claim her breasts and she didn't seem upset by it at all. She seemed to be into it, so he forged onward. Her right foot came to rest on his hip and he knew she was ready for more.

She pulled off her top then and everything fell off the edge, where there was only lust and pleasure.

Daryl fumbled around trying to find a clasp for her bra behind her back and she grinned, unfastening it between her own breasts.

“Ah...it was in the front,” he groaned. “I forgot those were a thing.”

“No worries,” she grinned.

Daryl moved down her body to partake of her breasts and the perfect flat plain of her belly. Her skin was so warm against his lips. He loved the way it all felt, just to touch her and to be touched in return. She moved her hand down and inside the front of his jeans as he sucked her right nipple and he thought he'd go blind with need. Her hand wrapped around his dick and she worked him into a frenzy with slow perfect friction.

“I ain't gonna last,” he panted.

“This doesn't have to take all night...it's been so long, there's nothing wrong with just going for it, right?”

“That works for me,” he moaned.

“Same, I swear I'm almost there already,” she whined.

Daryl decided that enough was enough and kneeled back to pull off his shirt and unzip his jeans. It was time to pull out his best Dixon moves and please her the way he knew he could. After some awkward squirming around in the tent, he was naked and Carol eyed him like a tiger.

“Oh my God,” she whispered and he was back over her ready to start working on her pants.

“I wanna make you feel good,” he growled.

“Jesus,” she shuddered.

Daryl unfastened her pants and began to push them down her legs to get to her panties.

“You wet for me yet?” he asked in his sexiest voice.

“Oh yeah, and I don't need to ask if you're hard for me,” she purred as her hand found his dick again.

Daryl slid his hand down her belly and under the elastic of her panties to touch her and he almost came right there. Smooth wet lips welcomed his work worn hand and his fingers went right to her clit to back her into a corner where release was the only option. He needed her to cum undone all over his dick and he needed it fast before he lost his mind.

He moved down her body fast and gripped her thighs tight, wrapping his big arms around them to bury his face in her goodness. He pressed his lips to her drenched panties and teased her for just a moment before backing up and easing them slowly down her legs.

“I want that pussy for my own, Carol. You gonna let me be your man now?” he asked.

“As long as you're my man for good, I'm not in this for fun and games.”

“I'll be your man for life now, you know that.”

“I know...I just had to make it clear.”

He came back down and kissed her slow as his cock made contact with her womanhood.

“I've wanted you since I first saw you and that ain't changing. Been stroking my cock to the thought of you since we met.”

“Take me,” she begged and he loved everything about being with her.

He took her slow and sweet for the first few minutes as she got used to it and then it was off the charts. He nailed her so good she was trembling and whimpering in pleasure, repeating his name and pleading with him not to stop.

“You're gonna cum for me,” he stated as he backed up on his knees and pulled her legs up and open. “Damn, that's nice.”

He teased her clit as he fucked her and never stopped looking her in the eye.

“Come on,” he grinned. “I can feel you holdin' out.”

“I'm not...I swear.”

“You just don't want me to stop fucking you, bad girl.”

“I swear...I'm not holding out,” she grinned with her eyes closed.

Daryl stopped teasing her clit until she started to pout and then continued in ten-second intervals until she broke.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, Daryl! Oh yeah!” she cried out.

Daryl felt her body squeezing the life out of his dick and his eyes rolled back in his head as he pulled out to cum all over her belly.

“What the hell is wrong with you Dixons?” Shane hollered. “Can't you do that quietly?”

“Maybe you can keep women quiet in bed, but we're Dixons,” Merle shot back. “It ain't possible for us.”

There was some laughter as Daryl collapsed next to Carol and allowed the world's best afterglow to overcome him.

“I know I talk some shit in bed for fun, Carol...but I love you like crazy. I want you to know that. This ain't a game to me. I want Sophia to be mine. You'll both be my top priority and I'll defend you both with my life, honey.”

“I love you too,” she answered as she pulled him to her chest to hold him close, “and I really like that shit-talking.”

/

Dolores didn't want Merle to go, but she knew that the world would involve risk for the rest of her days. She felt better that he wouldn't be alone and especially that he'd be with Daryl. It was clear already that they were very close and that Daryl would look out for him.

“Hey, stop worrying and just get ready for what's next,” he smiled. “Me and you are gonna have a log cabin and get it all set up right.”

“I won't be able to stop thinking about you till you're back,” she shrugged.

“Me neither, but this is gonna be good. Keep the home fires burning, honey.”

“I love you, Merle.”

“Love you too, honey, maybe even a little too much,” he winked.

“No such thing as too much.”

“If you say so, but I can't think of nothin' but you now, if that ain't too much I don't know what is.”

“Goof,” she smiled.

“Take care of yourself, see you soon.”

With that, he got into an old pick-up with Daryl and both she and Carol were left to wait.

“They'll be OK,” Carol insisted. “I hope.”

“You'll really like it out where me and Merle were. There's a good well and Merle says they can build some basic log cabins before winter. We'll be neighbors,” she smiled.

“You stick with me till they get back. I need to hear all this uplifting stuff,” Carol grinned.

They set to work getting all the clothes washed and folded. Merle and Daryl suggested not letting anyone in the group know that they planned to separate until they got back. Shane never seemed to like Merle being around but losing both hunters would be a hardship and he would likely start a fight over it.

/

“You figure we could get two little cabins done by fall?” Merle asked.

“I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't burn our bridges completely. We would be smart to keep this group friendly with us. We can help out with some hunting and maybe they can help us out with building. We could share resources and stuff like that without having to live with them, it'd be the best of both worlds.”

“You got a point there,” Merle grumbled.

“Yep,” Daryl noted. “I like this new, more reasonable, you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She mellowed you out already. I don't know how she did it, but she's a good one.”

“I guess she did,” Merle conceded. “I like the way she looks at me.”

“The way she looks at you?”

“Ever since I first met her, she was never once afraid of me or disgusted by me. She never judged me once. I never met anyone like her before.”

“I'm glad you found her, Merle. You shoulda had someone like her years ago, but it takes a special woman to get you.”

“I'm not wasting any time now. When we get back I'm gonna get her healthier and build us a home and then it's baby-making time.”

“For real?”

“Why not?”

“There's walkers everywhere,” Daryl laughed.

“You think it's dumb?”

“No,” Daryl rebounded. “Ignore my dumb ass, you and her have kids if that's what you want. We'll make it safe out where her cabin is, right? We'll do whatever we have to do.”

“Thanks, Daryl. I never wanted none of this shit before, cause nobody ever wanted it with me, but she really does. She seems to think I really am someone.”

“You are someone, Merle. You're my big brother. I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

A few weeks before Merle would have harassed him for treating him like his kid but this time Merle said nothing negative all the way there. Daryl could see that he was finally at peace and planned to thank Dolores properly when they returned. Merle was a whole new person thanks to her love.

/

The warehouse was everything they hoped it would be. It must have been a holding center for trucks to pick up orders for big box stores or something. It was the only explanation for the myriad items to be found there. There were hand tools of every description, screws, and nails that interested Merle, and food and other items that interested everyone else.

The ceiling of the warehouse was easily three stories and searching the many high shelves was a painstaking process. Merle and Daryl had their own mission involving moving on with their women, so their focus was on items for that purpose. Merle was eyeing an entire pallet of hardware and hand tools up on a shelf probably 12 feet high.

“Just wait, I'll grab a ladder and hold it for you,” Daryl said.

“Nah, I can just climb it, it's not that high.”

“Just gimme a minute, damn it! I'll get a ladder, you stubborn idiot.”

“It's just right here,” Merle argued and before Daryl could give him hell again, a toolbox fell from the shelving unit and knocked his lights out.

“Merle! Jesus Christ! I told you to wait!”

Andrea and Jacqui were the first to make it over to where Daryl was and immediately began to check him over, getting no response. Daryl was angry at first and then very quickly it turned to panic when Merle didn't get to his feet and start cursing just like he would usually do. This wouldn't be the first time he did something reckless in the name of saving a few minutes.

“Is he breathing?” Daryl exclaimed as Andrea bent down to listen for breath or see his chest rise.

“Yeah, he's breathing...maybe he just needs a minute to come around,” she shrugged frantically. “What the hell happened?”

“The bonehead was trying to climb the shelving platform and that damned toolbox cracked him on the head,” Daryl winced.

Shane and Glenn showed up then and everyone was equally as in the dark about what to do.

“This is where we need a medical person in the group,” Shane growled.

Merle still wasn't coming to but he was breathing, Daryl knew nothing about head injuries, but presumed he would just wake up in time. Dolores was going to lose it and he dreaded telling her about the accident. He just prayed that Merle would be conscious by the time they got back.

Merle was laid in the back of the truck on top of a tarp they took from the warehouse and Daryl stayed back with him, trying to wake him every few minutes and praying to God above.

“I never asked you for anything,” he said as the truck raced down the highway, driven by Andrea, who clearly wasn't used to driving a larger pick-up. “Just let him wake up...please.”

Daryl pushed his eyelid up to see if there was any life in his brother's eyes but it was a whole lot of nothing. Merle was breathing consistently, but after a good forty minutes, he was still out cold. Daryl shook his head and felt reality start to sink in. What if he didn't wake up? What if there was some traumatic brain bleeding going on that nobody would be able to help with? What if he lost him for good this time?


	12. Chapter 12

> **Chapter 12**

* * *

Dolores and Carol spent the afternoon by the water and it was all peace and joking around. Carol had apparently been waiting a while for things to fall into place with Daryl, so they were both in the new relationship phase with their respective Dixon men. Sophia played with Carl by the water as they got all the available clothing washed and ready to hang dry.

“Nobody here seems to understand how Merle works,” Carol noted as she wrung out one of Daryl's undershirts.

“He said they all hate him and it doesn't make sense to me. He may not be everyone's cup of tea but hatred is a strong thing.”

“I don't know if it's hatred as much as maybe fear? He's a man who shoots from the hip and is fierce about the people he loves. Also, everyone around here walks around with fear in their eyes, Merle's not afraid of anything and I don't think they trust that.”

“He's a good person, I wish they could see it. I don't think it's good for him to believe that the whole world is against him.”

“True, but now that he has you, I think it matters less each day what other people think. They will see how he is with you and they'll get it eventually.”

“He came out of nowhere and helped me without asking me for anything in return,” she smiled. “It wasn't even romantic for the first few weeks and even then I made the first move.”

“Merle is a hidden gem,” Carol smiled. “He's been hurt in life and I'm glad he has you now.”

They heard the truck come to a stop up at the quarry then and Dolores frowned at the timing of it. Why were they back so soon?

Before she could wonder for too long there was an obvious commotion coming from up above them where the camp was located.

“What's wrong?” Carl asked.

“I don't know, but we better get up there and find out,” Carol frowned.

Daryl met up with them halfway up the path rambling that Merle was still unconscious and Dolores's heart sank. She was only getting bits and pieces of the story as she raced to keep up with Daryl as Carol hung back with the kids a little bit. By the time she reached Merle at the camp she had the basic outline of how he had come to be knocked out and it was a nightmare for her.

“Merle, speak to me! Open your eyes!” she begged.

Nobody had any real training but Jacqui seemed to be taking over in whatever way she could. She raised his eyelids to observe the pupils of his eyes and mentioned that they seemed to look normal but who the hell knew. Shane was shouting out orders as if he had some authority and everyone else was scattering around like frantic ants. Dolores wouldn't step back from him, she couldn't. Shane and T-Dog had lifted Merle up and into the camper to lay on a fold-down bed and he looked almost dead.

Nobody knew what to do, so they only did what made sense. Merle was kept cool in the heat, a cold compress lay across his forehead and they just watched and waited.

Carol stood outside the camper with the rest of the group and tried to console the children that Merle would be just fine. He had made a good impression on the kids in only one afternoon of swimming and she prayed that she wasn't lifting their hopes for nothing.

/

Within the next hour, Merle opened his eyes, but it wasn't as Dolores hoped.

“Merle! Oh my God! Daryl, come here!” she hollered when she finally saw those blue eyes again.

Daryl raced in and up the steps and when she turned back to face Merle he was looking at her strangely.

“You scared me,” she sobbed. “Thank God you're awake. How do you feel?”

Merle appeared panicked then and almost angry.

“Daryl? Daryl, what the hell is going on here?” he demanded.

Dolores knew something was very wrong then. Merle wasn't acting like he even knew her. It felt only right for her to back away and allow Daryl to come closer to him. It was then that she heard Merle whisper to his brother, “Who the hell is that?”

Dolores felt her heart sink and she knew she was going to start bawling so she left the camper before she started to break.

/

“What the hell's going on?” Merle croaked as he began to rub his head.

“You tried to climb a shelving unit and pulled a toolbox down on your head.”

“So that's why my head hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Yeah...so, you don't recognize Dolores?”

“Who?”

“That woman who just left?”

“Should I? Did the group find her somewhere?”

“You found her! When you took off after that fight we had. Merle, she's your girlfriend.”

“What?”

“You really don't remember?”

“Doesn't really sound like me to have a girlfriend. Are you yankin' my chain?”

Daryl hated everything about this. While he was grateful to be speaking to Merle again, he knew that Dolores had changed his brother for the better and was his one chance at true love.

“You love that woman, Merle. You spent weeks saving her from starvation and she thinks the world of you! Please try to remember,” he pressed.

“Dolores...” Merle mused. “I saved her from starving? She still looks pretty skinny to me.”

“Jesus,” Daryl frowned. “Just rest and try to think harder. I'm gonna go talk to her, she's probably crying somewhere.”

“Over me? Give your head a shake,” Merle laughed. “We both know I ain't boyfriend material.”

“Merle, I never ask you for shit, but please try to remember her.”

“I'll try but it's hard to think of much with this splitting headache!” he growled.

/

Dolores had walked in a daze away from the group and down to the water where she sat on a flat rock staring into the distance. How any woman could lose two men they loved in such quick succession she'd never know, but apparently, she was cursed. He looked at her like she was absolutely nothing to him and it stung deep down inside. She wondered if it would last forever or if there was some chance he'd come around. If it was brain damage, maybe it was permanent.

“Dolores?”

She turned to see Daryl walking down the path to the water.

“He doesn't know me, does he?” she asked.

It was written all over his face that Merle didn't have a clue who she was.

“No...I'm so sorry.”

“It's nobody's fault,” she sighed. “I love him like crazy and he only sees a stranger when he looks at me now...just my dumb luck I guess.”

“It might come back to him. He only just woke up.”

“God, I hope so. I can't stand to see him look at me like that...like I mean nothing to him at all.”

“I'm sure it'll come back to him,” Daryl tried to reassure her.

“I hope so...cause I don't know what I'll do with all this love I have for him otherwise.”

Daryl felt horrible for her, he tried to imagine Carol forgetting who he was and he understood her pain. Nobody in the group was able to help him medically, all they'd be able to do is wait and hope and pray. Merle had forgotten the best thing to ever happen to him and Daryl couldn't take it. Merle would never find another Dolores and he knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

> ** Chapter 13 **

* * *

Dolores didn't know how it worked, how a man who kissed her only that morning and talked about starting a family, was suddenly gone. He seemed ill-tempered as well, not the man she knew at all. She was sat with Carol and Sophia working on sorting some laundry to distract herself when he finally emerged from the camper and one look told her he didn't even have the faintest idea who she really was to him.

“What am I supposed to do?” she whispered to Carol. “How am I supposed to be around him now?”

“I wish there was something I could say. I can't imagine how painful this must be,” Carol frowned. “It might not last though, it's still only the first day.”

“True.”

Merle walked over and asked Carol where Daryl was.

“Down by the water I think,” she answered. “How are you feeling?”

“Foggy. My head is throbbing still,” he muttered and looked over at Dolores only once before walking away.

“I can't believe this is even possible,” Dolores winced, trying to hold back tears. “How is everything we went through just erased like this?”

“Must be a recent memory versus older memory thing. His head still hurts so maybe it's a matter of brain swelling or something? I wish I knew more about this.”

“I know, I'm sorry...it's just so crazy, isn't it? This feels like a nightmare.”

/

That evening, Dolores ran into Merle on the way to the camper where she was invited to stay by Lori. Suddenly it didn't make sense for her to share her rightful bed with Merle in his tent. She hated everything about the new reality.

“Hey,” he began before she could get to the door.

“Hi, Merle.”

“My brother says we're close...I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything, I just don't remember you.”

“I understand. It's just not easy for me to hear that. Just this morning things were very different.”

“You seem really sweet. I never had a girlfriend before so it was a hell of a shock to hear that me and you were a thing.”

“I can see that.”

“So it's pretty serious then?” he pressed.

“It is...or was? I don't even know what to say,” she winced. “We were going to have a family.”

“Damn. That is serious.”

There was an agonizing moment of silence where she just wanted to shake him by the shoulders and beg him to try harder to remember what they meant to each other. It wouldn't do any good though, she knew that much. All she could do was wait.

“I'll keep trying to remember. You sure are pretty,” he grinned.

“Please keep trying...what we had is very special to me,” she whimpered. “I'm sorry. I should go.”

She stepped up into the camper and let herself cry for a while. Everyone knew why and didn't ask her any questions.

/

“Still nothing.”

Daryl met Dolores down by the water on the third morning since the accident and he could see her growing weary.

“I don't think I can take this much longer,” she sighed. “It's too painful to stay here now.”

Daryl wanted to convince her to stay where it was safe, but it was like asking her to keep burning alive. How could he ask her to stay miserable? All she ever did was stare into space and it was cruel to expect her to live that way.

“Where would you go?” he asked.

“Back where I was. Merle did teach me a lot. I can fish and I know what's edible for plants.”

“We can still bring you meat as well, or just I can if that's easier. I do want you to stay because I think you're safer with us, but I know it's not fair to ask that of you,” he said.

“You're a good man, Daryl. Thanks for understanding. Will you take me back today, please?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Daryl decided to keep it from the rest of the group when she said she didn't want a big sad goodbye before leaving.

“I want to see Carol again, I just need a few days to get my head straight,” she explained.

“I get it. I'll make sure you've got everything you need and I'll take you back. I'll give you my handgun and enough ammo to keep yourself protected. I'll keep checking on you, OK? You won't be completely on your own.”

“Bless you for this, Daryl. I just can't take another minute.”

“I get it.”

/

Daryl loaded up the truck and waited until everyone was busy preparing for supper to take her back to her cabin. They had useful items from the warehouse trip and he ensured that she had plenty of canned foods and supplies.

The tiny cabin surprised him when he finally saw it with his own eyes.

“So this is the place, huh?” he sighed.

“Yep. We had a wonderful time here...falling in love. Being here will be hard too, but not as hard as seeing his face and that blank stare when he looks at me.”

“Merle became someone new when he met you, more patient and content in himself. I could see it, he was like he should have been all along, before the world beat him down. Seeing some of that other side of him return since the accident is hard for me. You gave him unconditional love and he never had that before...I'll keep hoping that he comes around and I'll let you know if he does.”

She hugged him tight then and asked him to thank Carol for all her kindness.

“I will. You be safe, OK?”

“I will be.”

/

She climbed the ladder to the loft after cleaning up the cabin and let herself cry once more. She could still hear his voice, feel his touch...she wondered if she'd ever recover.

_“Dolly?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I know you lost your boyfriend not too long ago, but have you thought about being with anyone new?”_

_“Yeah, been thinking about it a lot actually.”_

_“What kind of person are you looking for? Someone like him?”_

_“I just want someone good, someone who cares about me, someone who makes me laugh.”_

_“That makes sense. But do you think you could love someone else?”_

_“Yes.”_

Losing Owen had nearly killed her and now that Merle was gone, she tried to imagine even allowing herself to love again. A third heartbreak would surely kill her. What remained in this world for her? She had no idea. Why had she met Merle only to lose him in such a way? It felt like God himself had cursed her and was laughing at her misery. It was a dark place to be and she didn't know how to pull herself out anymore. Dolores closed her eyes and pulled into her mind the memory of his voice and his touch. Somewhere in his mind, she believed that their love still resided...the experiences they shared were trapped and simply needed to be set free...but how?


	14. Chapter 14

> ** Chapter 14 **

* * *

It was dark before Merle realized Dolores was gone and that alone broke Daryl's heart. He knew that Dolores was probably crying all alone or staring into the fire contemplating her future and here was Merle oblivious to her absence until hours later.

“Where the hell did you run off to at supper?” Merle inquired.

“I took Dolores back to her place.”

“Why? Shouldn't she stay where it's safer?”

“Yes, but it's killing her to see you every day. She asked me to take her and I couldn't say no.”

“I don't get it,” Merle sighed. “I never met a woman who had any use for me in my whole damn life.”

“She loves you,” Daryl shrugged. “She changed you for the better. You were great together.”

“That's just my fuckin' luck isn't it?”

“It's a crime is what it is? I could kill you right now for climbing that damn thing.”

“Maybe you should. Seems I only find something good in life to fuck it up anyway,” Merle frowned.

“I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I just loved seeing you so happy.”

“I hate that I hurt that woman. She sure is pretty and the way that she looked at me when I woke up...like I was really someone.”

“You are someone, Merle. You're my big brother.”

“Thanks. Can we go hunting tomorrow? I need to get the hell out of this camp for the day.”

“Sure thing,” Daryl agreed.

He couldn't torture Merle with it anymore, he didn't remember and it wasn't his fault. Daryl knew he needed to stop bringing her up because it only made Merle feel guilty.

/

They were up and away from the camp at first light and Daryl noticed that this was the first morning that Merle had woken up without a screaming headache. At least his physical pain was leaving him. Daryl still wanted his brother to be happy in whatever way he could now that it was over with Dolores. Merle was his only family and he loved him as he always had.

They weren't successful with the hunt that morning and it ended up being more of a hike than a purposeful hunting trip. Merle talked about being kids for the first time in ages, how they would track animals, play war games, and practice hunting with their air rifles. No squirrel was safe with the Dixon boys around. He laughed again and Daryl enjoyed the time with him regardless of everything else that had gone wrong. There was nothing he could do to change reality but at least his brother was still alive, he had to be grateful for that.

Daryl realized then that Merle was headed in a specific direction and decided to follow him without commenting. They came across a creek and Merle stopped to squint into the sun and look around for a moment.

“What's up?” Daryl asked.

“Deer drink water here,” he said.

“I'm sure a lot of animals do,” Daryl chuckled.

“I saw a doe drink water here with a couple of little fawns once.”

“When?”

“I don't know. Didn't we come here before?”

“I don't think I've been here.”

“Fuck,” Merle sighed. “I wanna remember that girl.”

“I know.”

“I haven't been a saint by any stretch but why can't I have just one good thing? I had a woman who wanted to have a family with me, a woman who thought I was a decent person and I lost it.”

“Merle...I'm sorry.”

Daryl watched as his brother frowned and got up to walk away. He followed without a word.

They continued on for a good 10 minutes and Daryl couldn't help noticing that they were heading in the direction of the cabin where he had taken Dolores. He wondered if it was just some cruel fluke that had his brother walking this way or if somewhere in his mind it was all still there.

“What a little dump,” Merle commented but he kept walking toward the cabin with a sense of purpose only to stop dead in his tracks a moment later.

_I don't have to speak, and you know what I'm thinking._

_You don't need to hear what I say._

_I don't have to ask, 'cause you'll guess what I'm seeking._

_You don't need to hide what you know..._

“Merle?”

He was just rubbing his temples and shaking his head like there was something wrong, and it scared Daryl.

“Shhh!” Merle hissed as if listening to something Daryl couldn't hear.

He kept walking and stopped outside the door to the cabin as Daryl experienced a mild anxiety attack. Here he was allowing Merle to walk right up to her door when she was trying so hard to not be reminded of him. Daryl didn't know what the hell to do and Merle wasn't relaying any information.

“This is it, isn't it?” Merle asked.

“Merle?”

“This is where I found her! Isn't it?” he demanded.

“Yes.”

“She wrote a comic book,” Merle muttered and that was news to Daryl.

“Did she?”

“She was into all that nerdy stuff and she likes romance novels and I gave her chocolate...fuck,” he groaned and sat down next to the front door. “I remember things. I don't know if I remember everything but I remember me and her were here...she did love me.”

“I'm sure she still does. Why don't you knock on the door and find out?” Daryl suggested.

“You think I should?” he asked.

Daryl had never seen his brother looking so desperate. He looked lost and terrified all at once.

“Do you remember loving her?”

_I could die a happy man right now. I don't wanna ever let go._

Merle smiled then, “Yeah, me and Dolly love each other more than anything.”

He got to his feet and knocked on the door. He had to see her face, he had to have her back. How the hell could he have ever forgotten the best thing to ever happen to him.

He knocked three more times and began to panic when nobody answered. Finally, he walked around the back to find her and was sure he'd lose it if she wasn't there either.

“Dolly! Where are you?” he called.

“Where the hell would she go?” Daryl asked.

“I don't know...think she's OK?” he exclaimed.

“Merle!”

It was faint, but not too far away.

“Dolores?”

They began to hear footsteps coming out of the trees and then there she was, holding a basket filled with small fish.

“Merle?” she said softly.

“I remember, honey...and I'm so sorry I didn't before."

“Don't you dare tease me like this,” she said apprehensively.

“I mean it...you gonna still finish that comic book for me or what?”

“Oh my God,” she whispered, and then she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Daryl had no clue what the comic book was all about, but apparently, they did.

“You were singin' when I showed up here...I remember that. I taught you how to find direction with a watch,” Merle rambled as they kissed frantically.

“You did, baby. You do remember,” she sobbed.

“My Dolly, I'm so damned sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through this.”

“Listen when I tell you to be fuckin' careful next time!” Daryl laughed.

“I will. I'll listen next time, brother.”

/

There was endless possibility in that moment. Daryl imagined them on the land where he now stood watching his brother reclaim the love of his life. They kissed like nobody was watching and Daryl couldn't have been happier for Merle. He wasn't a perfect man, but there was no such thing, and if anyone deserved a chance at true love and family and success it was him.

Maybe in this new world, with this little piece of land, the Dixon men could have something that was all their own. He could see a future there even as Merle and Dolores were still holding each other. Sophia could play on this land, Carol and Dolores could grow a garden, he and Merle could build proper homes and bring home what they hunted. There could be prosperity, there could be new life...it was all right there before them all they had to do was grab it.

**~ The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this specific plot ends, but if there is a desire for more about this story I could definitely try. If readers have prompts about where this story could go, I could try to create a sequel.   
> Thanks so much for reading! Always appreciated. xoxo Teagan 
> 
> Also, I have a new Merle and Michonne ZA coming up in a couple of days if anyone is interested.


End file.
